For Him
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: Mello is becoming a problem. A dangerous problem. Near decides to be rid of the male, however, he didn't expect such a loyal companion of the blonde's to propose such an intriguing option.


For Him

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do," That cold manner in which Near spoke suggested the silver-haired youth didn't really care to do anything, even if there was anything that could be done. Matt groaned externally. He could only imagine the punishment he'd get if he went back with such bad news, and even aside from that. He could only imagine how upset Mello would be, even if the blonde-haired male never spoke up, it was always so blatantly obvious to Matt whenever he male was discomforted.

Thrusting a hand into his pocket and stubbing the cigarette crudely out against the wall, Matt tossed it aside without care, his brows knitting together in frustration. It always bugged him-No, the real word for it was, upset him, whenever Mello was bothered. Despite the blonde's complete disregard for him, he'd put up with him to say the least. It was the most anyone had ever done for Mello, and Matt would be damned if he let the other down again.

He swallowed, his breath hitching in his throat in just the slightest manner in which Near glanced up, inclining his head in a thoughtful manner, his dark eyes lingering on the red-haired male with interest. "Yes?" He questioned, more curious as to why the older male had hesitated, and linger behind so long after he'd offered his conclusion. Reaching up a hand to rub at the sleep in his eyes, his long sleeves draping down over his icy fingers, he watched wearily as Matt shifted uncomfortably, probably attempting to think of how to breech the subject of whatever he was about to bring up.

"Is there anything-Anything I can do to make you change your mind?"

He could see Matt was struggling, probably assuming the worst, and rightfully so. Near may have been very intelligent, but he danced the line between that and insanity proficiently, leaning both ways when the moment called for it, and at the moment, the seventeen year-old Detective teetered toward the more insane of the two options. Glancing up, without words he dismissed those others in the room, standing in a slow, curious manner as the door was closed and advancing on the red-haired male who seemed absolutely frightened at the mere thought of Near being near him, not that this put Near off, infact, just the thought of holding so much power over the other gave him a rush of adrenalin.

"What do you propose?" Near asked in a quiet, almost eerie tone, watching in bemusement as Matt's retreating was halted by the cold steel of a wall, his body making a muffled bumping noise as it pressed back against the wall, as if hoping it would suddenly cave in. "A-Anything," Matt struggled, almost cursing himself at being so intimidated by a boy who was three years younger than him, but then again, Matt had never been the bravest of people, and his body tensed visibly as Near stared up at him with a searching gaze, his fingers peering from beneath the sleaves and seizing Matt's chin, drawing him down into a rough kiss, biting at the male's lower lip and causing him to gasp, taking the opportunity to slide his tongue slickly into the warm cavern, satisfied at the soft groan which escaped Matt.

"Delicious," Near commented as if it were a scientific observation. Parting from the kiss with ease, his eyes lingered in a plain gaze amongst Matt's startled, and slightly red, features before turning away. "Undress," He spoke in a tone that suggested it was as regular as any other command. Matt hesitated, and Near turned back with a raised brow, "You did say 'anything', didn't you?" He asked, watching the male reconsider then shakily bring his clothing from his body, drawing out the process, silently willing Near to reconsider, though he did no such thing.

Standing now bare, Matt glanced aside, afraid to see the scathing glance on him, and though crying out in a startled manner as Near jerked him down, forcing him into a compromising position. His elbows holding him up with his backside jutted out in the air as if he were intentionally teasing the other, though it was as far from the truth as possible. As he made to right himself, Near rested two icy hands at his hips, digging his fingers tightly into the flesh in a warning manner until Matt resigned himself to his position, listening with a regretful expression as he heard Near unbuckle his own pants, sliding them down to his knees just barely.

Matt was almost glad he didn't have to face Near, his teeth gritted together as he hoped that Near was built smaller. He wasn't certain he could bare whimpering or moaning with Near being the cause, just the thought made his stomach twist into knots, the feeling only increasing as he felt two long and icy fingers trace his backside, parting the cheeks and pressing tightly against his entrance. "Near-" Matt began to protest, suddenly deciding that reconsidering would be his best option, he'd rather endure Mello growling at him then this, but just the thought of the disappointment Mello would try to hide was too much, and he clenched his jaw, his arms shaking as Near penetrated him with both fingers.

The feeling was almost unbearable, and beyond anything he'd experienced. He'd have been lying if he claimed it was completely disgusting, but the pain was there, lingering at the surface each time Near thrust into him with those clever fingers, stretching his entrance by making a scissoring motion with his fingers, enough to slide in a third finger, Matt's hands clenching into fists as he unwillingly groaned, his hips buckling and pressing against his will, back against the fingers feeling apprehension rise as the fingers were removed and something much larger pressed against the entrance.

Tensing, it only increased the pain when Near entered him with little disregard for anything but his own pleasure. Sheathing himself completely inside of Matt, proving the other Detective incorrect at his size, it was more than he would have hope, and painful beyond belief. Something warm began to trickle down his thigh, and he didn't need much brains to conclude it was blood, the feeling was bad enough until Near began drawing back and slowly thrusting deeper into him each time, using the hands on Matt's hips to pull the other back against him, over and over again until he finally hit the spot Matt had been wishing against, causing Matt to cry out in not pain, but need, and pleasure.

"P-Ple-Please…" Matt moaned, almost dying of embarrassment to hear such a desperate tone escape him, though Near didn't rub it in, instead, he aimed for the same spot, over and over until Matt could do nothing but moan his name repeatedly, digging his fingernails into the cold concrete floor, pushing back into each thrust, hungry for as much as his body could take, a grateful moan leaving him as Near reached around, grasping his hardened member and stroking it heavily until finally Matt couldn't take it anymore and his body shuddered.

"N-Near-I'm going to-Oh god," He moaned, coming into Near's hand, his entire body tensing at the foreign feeling, his entrance tightening around Near's member, causing the other to groan behind clenched teeth, climaxing, his seed dripping lightly from Matt's backside as he pulled out of the male, cleaning himself off wordlessly and drawing his pants up over himself, his eyes barely paying heed to Matt as he struggled back into his clothing, wincing at the pain in his backside as he drew his jeans up and over himself.

Standing in silence, Matt shivered slightly, the pain lingering from the act causing him to cringe. "I'll inform Mello of all moves made by Kira, accordingly," Near spoke in a calm tone, striding over towards his toys as Matt sighed with relief, making for the door and pausing as Near cleared his throat, "And Matt?" He piped up, Matt glancing over his shoulder with a questioning expression, "Send in the cleaner," Near said with a calm ease, turning to his toys as Matt slipped out, mentioning something to the cleaner and heading out to his car, sliding into the front seat and turning the key.

He didn't regret it. He never would. So long as it was for Mello, he would do anything at all. Anything for him.


End file.
